Blood Energy
by hawkflyer667
Summary: Danny and Darren. Both halfas. Both extremely powerful. What happens when they meet, and their enemies are joined to take over Amity Park forever? Will two halfas be able to unite to save the home of one? Or will they both fall? Cirque Du Freak cross. R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so. I know I should be working on my other stories. But I just reread Cirque Du Freak and just had to try this. The title is going to be subject to change, but I really really like this idea. Danny and Darren are much too similar to not put together. This should be good! Please read and review! =D**

**This is just kind of the preview. Its the first chapter, but its supposed to be shortish. If you don't like the kind of formatting I used, then tell me please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own DP or CDF. They're too good to be mine. =(**

* * *

**Danny:**

My head slumped forward onto my desk with a small 'thump', sending my black hair to fall forward into my face. I curled up on my arms and glanced at the board, trying to figure out what Mr. Lancer was trying to explain. I had been out fighting ghosts that night until three o'clock in the morning, so I only got around two and a half hours of sleep before Jazz dragged me out of bed at 5:30 this morning.

I yawned rather spectacularly and glanced over to a much more interesting thing to stare at. Sam. She was doodling something on her notepad and looking up at Mr. Lancer every so often. Her violet eyes narrowed and she glanced over to me, chucking a note with perfect aim so it landed neatly on my desk next to me. I grinned, and opened it.

_**What?**_ was scrawled across the piece of notepaper. Another smile flickered into existence as I could practically hear her voice asking the same question.

**_Nothing. Sorry, late night. Got in at 3 o'clock…damn ghosts!_** I scribbled quickly and, using my now-instinctive aim, threw it back.

A sympathetic look crossed her face, and she wrote something before she flung the note back in my direction without looking behind her.

**Poor you. =( Well, I have something that might cheer you up. Talk to you and Tuck outside after class.**

I sent a smile in her direction and then quickly stuffed the note in my pocket, and glanced out the window. The day was perfect, with blue skies and singing birds. If Sam had something good for us, it should be an OK day.

**BRING!**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I leapt out of my chair, and ran to my locker where I knew Sam and Tucker would meet me after they got their stuff.

I stuffed homework into my backpack haphazardly, smiling to myself. School was over, it was the weekend, and I had all weekend of nothing to do other then hang with Sam and Tucker…and fight ghosts.

"Hey. Do you want to see what I have?" Sam asked as she approached me, Tucker trailing behind her, his nose in some type of tech.

"Yeah, sure." I said, excited. "'Course." Tucker added, and shoved his PDA in his pocket before shoving his glasses higher up his nose and glancing around Sam's shoulder.

Sam glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear what she was saying (as if anyone would listen to the 'losers' anyways), and then reached into her pocket.

"Only senior members of the Skulk and Lurk were allowed to get these, and we had to swear to secrecy. I'm not even supposed to be telling you! But, look…" she breathed, and smoothed out the piece of paper she had in her pocket, holding it out to us.

It was a flyer, announcing the 'Cirque Du Freak'. There was a background of black and red, and it advertised the Twisting Twins, the Wolf-man, the Snake-boy, and Larten Crepsley and his performing spider. It also had an address to buy tickets, and the only way to buy tickets was to have 30 dollars a person and this flyer.

"Sam…didn't we have enough with Gothic circuses when Freakshow's circus came along?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"This isn't just a Gothic circus, Danny. This is a freak show, with real freaks. These are people sort of like you, Danny! People with strange and unnatural powers! I say we should check it out!" she begged me.

"Wait, a real freak show? Count me out, man. I don't like that kind of stuff, I'm your tech guy. You guys have fun, you can count it a date!" Tucker smirked, and ran off before Sam could hit him.

"Will you come with me, Danny? I won't go alone, and I think this will be the experience of a lifetime!" she asked me.

I sighed. Did you ever think I could turn Sam down?

"Yeah, sure, I'll go. I'll pay for my own ticket, Sam, too. It should be fun!" I laughed. Ok, so I did really want to go. Who didn't want to go to a freak show?!

"Thank you, Danny!" Sam laughed, "You take this, and get the tickets after a ghost run tonight. It'll probably be easier for you to sneak out then me, ok?"

She handed me 30 bucks from her wallet and the flyer. We were going to a freak show!

I didn't know how much this show was going to change my life forever.

* * *

**Darren:**

"There. Done." I muttered to myself as I grabbed the last log and jammed it under the wheels of the final cart of the Cirque to keep it from rolling away. Mr. Crepsley and I decided to join back with the Cirque for a little while, to get away from the craziness of the Mountain. I was a Vampire Prince, but no one said that Princes couldn't take a bit of a vacation.

"Darren!" Evra yelled as he appeared from the recesses of the camp. His scales shimmered in the light a bit eerily, but I was used to it, and the giant snake that rested on his shoulders like a scarf. His yellow-green eyes laughed as he saw me halfway under a cart, and I glared at him, shoving my sweaty brown hair out of my eyes.

"Mr. Tall told me that we're selling tickets tonight for the show tomorrow. We're supposed to go grab tickets and then go to the specific address that was on the flyer." he said, hissing on his 's' a bit.

"Oh. Alright." I said, and picked myself up off the ground, "At least you'll be there and look semi-grown up. No one would buy from me, because I still look like a freaking teenager!"

"You still act like one too." Mr. Crepsley laughed as he appeared from behind one of the carts. The moonlight cast a small shadow on him, and he looked spooky. But he was my mentor, and I was used to him. He was like a father to me now.

I glared at him for the statement.

"Go get tickets, Darren." he commanded me, and I sauntered away to Mr. Tall's tent.

I waited outside until Evra got the tickets, and then together we ran to the destination, a creepy alley in a weird section of town. If I wasn't a half-vampire, then I would be a bit uneasy by the place, but I settled down comfortably in a patch of shadows and waited silently with Evra until some people came.

A half-hour passed in silence.

An hour.

Two hours.

Three.

I was starting to get a bit impatient and twitchy, and figured Evra could man the station for a bit so I could go and feed or something for a bit. We already had 30 people signed up for the show from the past few nights. I severely doubted anyone else was coming.

I had just risen up from my crate when there was a flash of white light and someone entered the alley, gripping a flyer and some money. His black hair faded into the background, and his blue eyes almost glowed in the dark. My eyebrows creased as I studied the boy. Because he was just a boy, not much older then I am as a half-vampire. Around 14 or so.

"Can we help you?" Evra hissed from the shadows, not letting anything show through the dark cape he was forced to wear.

"I would like to buy a ticket. To the Cirque." the boy commanded. His voice didn't waver.

Weird vibes were coming off this boy; weird smells. He didn't smell fully human, and he didn't smell like a vampire either. Or a vampaneze. He didn't smell like anything I've ever smelled. He had a distinctive warm human scent, but it was mixed by a sharp tang of something else. Whatever that meant was that this boy was not fully human. Like me.

The boy stiffened and glanced into the shadows behind him. His probing glance found me, and locked onto my eyes. We held the glance for a couple seconds, before the boy broke the lock. I could almost hear the thoughts jumbling around in his head. They were probably the same as mine.

I don't know how, I don't know why. But I found someone who was just like me. A hybrid. A halfa. A mutant.

_I had to check this kid out._

* * *

**Danny:**

My ghost sense went off, misting through the air. I shivered violently, and rose from the table in my kitchen, scanning the house.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Ghost." I told her tersely.

She nodded, and looked back down at her homework, "Call me if you need help."

I didn't comment, because by now she knew I understood. I glanced around, didn't see anyone (force of habit, my parents were out of town), and changed into Danny Phantom. White lights engulfed me and I felt my human form lifting away. I loved the part when I changed, because power rushed into my body and made me feel invincible. There was nothing greater then the feeling of raw power coursing through your veins. But I really had no one to talk about it with, other then Vlad. And there was no way I was going to talk to Vlad.

Jazz smiled at me before I took off, soaring through the roof and up into the air. The Box Ghost was hovering over my house.

"You again? Why do you keep trying, Boxy? You'll never, EVER, be a threat." I told him.

"BEWARE!" he shouted in response, and lunged at me. I chucked an ecto ball at him and sent him flying, before sucking him up in the Thermos. I had another job to do, one that was more important then getting the Box Ghost.

I soared through the air, glancing at the flyer every so often to make sure I was going to the correct address. I soon found myself over a seedy part of Amity Park. I was hovering over an alley, and somehow I knew that this was the place. I dropped down, glanced around, and summoned up my human side.

Clutching the money in my hand and trying to quell my rapidly beating heart, I entered the alley. Two figures were crouched at the end, in the shadows. I could only tell they were there because of my enhanced senses.

They both had strange auras. I had picked up the power to be able to read people's auras. It was a handy power, allowing me to tell if a human is a human, or a ghost, or being overshadowed. My aura was different then everyone else's, equal only to Vlad's. Our auras were merged together, both with the feeling of human and the feeling of ghost. A halfa to the core.

There were different feelings in the air tonight. One I could easily identify as snake, and figured one of the people under the capes was the Snake-Boy advertised in the flyer. The other one, the shorter, probably younger one, was unidentifiable. The auras coming off of him were strange. There was the obvious human aura, merged with something I've never come across before. But it was obvious the way it was merged…this boy was…

"Can I help you?" a voice hissed, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"I would like to buy a ticket. To the Cirque." I said, trying to keep my voice uncaring and cold. I could feel the other figure's eyes on my back, studying me. If he or she could do anything like me, then they were probably thinking the same thoughts that I was a second ago.

I turned around and locked eyes with the other. I could tell it was a boy, probably my same age. His eyes were the eyes of a person who has seen more then he should have. Power was flickering behind his eyes, the power of a halfa.

I knew automatically that this boy was the same as me. Maybe not a half-ghost, but a half-something. I had a feeling the boy figured out the same thing, because he gave me a small smile. I don't even think he knew he did.

_I had to check this kid out._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I just started school again, so I'm going to be _swamped_ with work. =( But hopefully I'll find time and inspiration to write! =) If you like this at all, send along a review! Thanks!**

**  
~Hawkie Fish. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm not gonna waste any time and let the people who are still sticking with me on this read the next chapter. Yeah, I don't deserve any readers because I'm such a terrible updater. I just want to say I'm soooo sorry for taking this long, and this chapter is NOT long enough to satisfy. I hope the next chapter won't take as long, but with me, you never know. I get terrible writer's block, and then turn to oneshots.**

Right now, I'm focusing more on my origanal story I'm writing with my friend. Its pretty awesome. (: Sorry if this gets pushed to the side. 

** But on a happier note, enjoy the next chapter! (: (: (:**

**~Hawkie**

**

* * *

**

"Danny?" Sam asked me. I was staring out the window, deep in thought. I was thinking about the other boy, the boy in the Cirque. He had left an imprint on me like no one else ever could. He was someone who I could probably talk to about being a halfa. He was someone I could use my powers with without fear of messing up or hurting, without that lingering feeling that even though my friends cared, I was still a freak.

"Huh?" I asked, looking around at her. We were in her room, waiting to go to the Cirque Du Freak. After I had come back from getting the tickets, I had rushed to Sam's house to tell her what I found. I knew she understood.

"Thinking about the boy again?" she asked. I nodded.

_Bring. Bring. Bring._

My cell phone's alarm broke the silence. It was time to go to the Cirque! I quickly shut off the alarm, and transformed gleefully.

I held out my hand to Sam, and she took it with a smile. Picking her up gently, I jumped out the window.

Sam shrieked as the air plummeted past us, but I whooped in happiness. Adrenaline filled me, and a second before we hit the ground I pulled out of the drop and steadied out, rising back up into the air. Sam playfully smacked me, and I stuck my tongue out at her before heading to the Skulk and Lurk, where the Cirque was going to be held.

***  
We got to the Skulk and Lurk in record time. I flew faster then I probably ever had flown before, because now the Cirque held secrets for me; it held a whisper of understanding.

A large tent had been erected behind the Skulk and Lurk in the field behind it. I landed softly in a grove of small trees nearby and released the power from my body. Within seconds Danny Fenton was standing where Phantom was.

Sam smiled, grabbed my hand, and sprinted to the tent, me hot on her heels.

I slowly pulled the tent curtain away and peeked inside the large tent. It was pitch dark, and a bit spooky. I gulped and turned to Sam.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked, even though my whole body was aching to run inside and confront whatever was inside.

"Of course." she snorted and shoved her way inside. I laughed softly and followed her.

"Tickets?" a voice growled out to us about halfway down the pathway. Sam screeched and jumped, clutching my arm, her nails digging into my flesh. My reaction was a lot more subtle, but my eyes flashed green and my whole body tensed and I dropped into a fighter's crouch.

A man appeared from the darkness ahead of us, seeming to morph from the very shadows. He was tall, taller then any human man I had ever seen, and taller then many ghosts as well. His aura was…off, human, but…not. I shook my head to get rid of the lingering feeling of unease, and handed him our tickets.

Sam released my arm and stood ram-rod straight, obviously trying to prove herself to this man.

"We normally do not allow children to the Cirque." he growled in a rough voice.

"We are NOT children!" Sam snarled fiercely. I merely glared.

"You are not adults either," he laughed, short and harsh, "Go in."

I gave a short nod to this man, not noticing that I had reverted to my 'Phantom' behavior. Something, probably the aura, gave me the creeps about this man.

"Oh, and Daniel, try not to attack any of our performers. They mean you no harm." The man croaked before fading back into the shadows, leaving me stunned.

"How…?" I muttered.

"Danny?" Sam asked, grabbing my hand again.

"Ignore him, he's probably trying to scare us. Maybe he had a list of people coming or something." I made up an excuse and lead Sam into the main part of the tent.

The air of the Cirque hit me hard, filling me with glee. It wasn't a regular circus, there was no popcorn smells or the smell of caramel. It was darker, more creepy, and appealed to my ghostly nature. Also, the auras of fear radiating off the people fueled me, making me feel better; stronger. Sam didn't like that I had to feed off auras like other ghosts, but I couldn't help it. Its what ghosts are made for.

My eyes glowing softly to allow us to find our seats in the almost pitch dark, I guided Sam to the bleachers, and we got a prime seat in the third row. There was no one bigger in front of us, and we were directly in front of the small stage. Perfect.

We sat in the dark for a couple minutes, waiting for everyone to arrive and the show to start. I was twitchy and nervous and quite impatient.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. I just…have a weird feeling that something's going to happen. You know? I need to meet this kid, but what if he's,"-Sam sent me a pointed look here- "Or she's, scared, or mean, or just doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Sam placed her left hand on my right, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry so much, Danny. Just have fun!"

I grinned.

The lights suddenly shut off, with no warning, plunging us into pitch black. People all around Sam and I screamed with terror, and just for fun. Sam screeched a bit, clutching my hand, but her eyes were bright with excitement that I was sure was mirrored in mine and everyone else's. I was starting to feel the effects of the fear that was trickling from around the room into my system. Ghosts did feed off of emotions, after all, and half-ghosts were not an exception.

Trumpets blared from nowhere, starting off soft, and as we listened, louder and louder and louder until the people in the front row were cringing from pain and covering their ears. It lasted for hours, or seconds, it was hard to tell. Without any warning, the trumpets stopped, leaving our ears ringing and straining for any noise.

I glanced at Sam, adrenaline coursing through my body. It was hard not to leap out of my chair or let some power come flowing out of my fingertips, but I had to show restraint.

A green light, the same color as my ectoplasm, lit up the stage, casting shadows on the rest of us in the audience.

For a minute or so, we sat and stared at the stage, with bated breath. Then two people came out, pulling a cage covered by some sort of fabric. When they got to the middle, they stopped, bowed to us, and scurried off.

The cage was alone in the middle of the stage. A small tremor shook it, then a larger one, and then an even larger one! Before anyone could do anything, the fabric fell off, and the screaming started.

The freak was a wolf-man. I gazed at it in wonder. The man, or wolf, didn't look like a ghost. It looked like a normal person, except covered in hair. He only wore a loincloth, so everyone could see that hair sprouted out of every place possible. His eyes were red with rage, and his teeth were yellow. He roared and grabbed the cage, shaking it. Screams were resonating through the theater now, more for fun then terror.

After the wolf-man calmed down, the tall man who knew my name walked out on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he announced, his voice low and croaky, "Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings!"

Murmuring commenced from the crowd, scared but curious.

"We are an ancient circus. We have toured for over 500 years, bringing the weird and macabre to town after town all over the U.S.A. Our lineup has changed over the years, of course, but never our mission: To Astound and to Terrify You!" The man announced. Sam and I exchanged glances.

Many freaks circulated the stage, including, but not limited to, a beautiful lady who turned out to have a beard that couldn't be cut (Sam didn't let me try my ghost ray), a man who could bend in any direction he wanted, a man who could eat anything, and finally a guy who could walk on his hands.

After the hand-walking guy left, the stage got dark and quiet again. Sam shot me a quick look that I could easily see through all the gloom. Was this going to be the time that I could finally see the boy, face to face?

A spotlight blared on center stage with no warning, spilling odd blood-red light across the floor, not quite banishing the shadows from the corners. I squinted my eyes, allowing them to flare green for a quick moment so I could see well. Just where was the next act?

There was a flash of dazzling white light, so bright that I had to pull my head away for fear of blinding myself and cover my eyes, and then a man was standing in the middle of the stage. He was tall and lean, with a crop of bright orange hair and a deathly looking scar running down his face. Dressed in deep red robes, the man bowed to us.

"I am Mr. Crepsely, and this is Madam Octa," he declared, gesturing first to himself, then to the spider that appeared like magic on the table next to him, "And this is my assistant, Darren. He will help with the performance as needed."

Another light flashed, smaller this time, and the boy I was looking for appeared beneath them, wearing a button-up black shirt undone at the top and black slacks and Converse. I stared openly at him, searching for any hint of his hybrid nature, but the only clue I got was the practically over-powering aura throbbing from him…and his master.

The act opened with the man playing a small flute and having his spider do tricks like flips and using a knife and spoon. I didn't really pay attention, I was more watching the boy, Darren, stand at attention in the corner. His fingers were moving slightly, probably involuntarily, as the lilting music drifted across the stage. He probably also played the flute and was playing the song in his mind.

I was drawn back into the performance when screams racked the audience. My hero nature came automatically into play as I sat up straight and scanned for the problem. Sam, who hadn't screamed, placed her hand on my arm comfortingly.

"Were you even paying attention?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not really," I grinned back, staring attentively now at what was going on. There was a dead goat lying on the stage, and the spider was swinging back and forth from a strand right by it.

"The spider. It's deathly poisonous. It killed that goat with one bite! They could have just told us…," I tuned out Sam's soft rant as she went on about animal cruelty, and glanced back at the boy, to just see him stop licking his lips.

What? I blinked and looked back, and the boy was moving to center-stage. He was pulling his own flute out from a braided cord from beneath his shirt, and was playing softly, joining tunes with his master's. The spider was looking confused, before turning and looking at Darren, pulsing slightly. Darren made a small cooing noise from the back of his throat that I doubt anyone else picked up on, and then played the flute as the spider did some pretty terrifying tricks on Mr. Crepsely's face.

I was on the edge of my chair, ignoring the boy as I watched the act avidly. Every once and a while I would glance back at him, to see him still playing the flute, eyes tightly shut, swaying slightly. He was obviously engrossed in the act, wanting it to seem like he was in total control.

Soon the act ended, and the boy slowly opened his eyes and stopped playing the flute. He squinted softly, and then without warning glanced up. For the second time in two days, our eyes met. A shock seemed to resonate through me, and for one small second, I couldn't do anything but stare.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! (: Review, if you feel I deserve it! (:**


End file.
